


Death Dreams

by blklightpixie26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/pseuds/blklightpixie26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ramifications of life as an Auror on friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the Harry Potter series in any shape or form. They belong to the wonderfully brilliant JK Rowling
> 
> Thanks to Kriss for all the works she's done to help me get this ready. Love you Sis.

The envelope came and his heart shattered. It couldn't be true. There was no way that the other had left this world. The Golden Boy survived everything leading up to the war and then through the whole thing. Swallowing hard he resigned himself to going to the funeral. Regardless of their history there was a respect between the two after it was said and done. He would be there, he had to be. 

The hallway didn't seem to end when it came time to walk into the Great Hall. Every step tore his heart a little further. Memories of the arguments between them hit harder than he thought. A glance to the side and seeing the quidditch rings brought tears to his eyes though he would be loath to admit it. Flying through the air meant the world to both of them and Draco would never forget those times. 

As he walked through the doors people watched the blonde head towards the front of the room. Where the head table usually stood was the casket draped with the red and gold of Gryffindor. Something wasn't right though and Draco couldn't put his finger on whether it was the fact that Gryffindor's colors were draped over the casket in front of the room or if it was the casket itself. He walked up to it seeing his former school rival lying it and the blonde's knees went weak. 

"Mr. Malfoy, may I get you something?" a soft small voice asked. 

Draco looked down seeing what he assumed to be a first or second year standing there. He looked back at the man who had secretly held his heart for the past 15 years. "Tell the Headmaster I require a set of Slytherin quidditch robes and a snitch." 

The young boy ran off leaving Draco to his own. He looked over the body and couldn't help the anger that boiled in his veins. No one deserved to take Potter's life and once he found out who did. His thoughts trailed off when the boy came back offering him the asked for items. Malfoy eased the robes into the casket and placed the snitch into Harry's hand. 

"Seekers to the end Harry. You couldn't even take your snitch with you could you?" he asked his throat tightening. "Would it have been so wrong of you to wait?" 

"Mr. Malfoy we'd like to begin." 

He stood there waving his hand as if he could careless if the ceremony began or not. All he wanted was the man to sit up and breathe. He wanted Potter to get out of that box and take him home, promise him forever, anything other than to be lying in that bloody box! The youngest Malfoy would have given his entire fortune for the other man to wake up again. He sat down on the steps next to the casket completely refusing to move. 

"We are here to honor Harry James Potter. Son of James and Lily Potter. Son, friend and Savior to many. Before he passed, Harry asked only that this be kept brief and that there was a party afterwards. Death is not the end of our journeys and Harry believed that to the last moment. There was nothing he would have wanted to more than to have one last adventure." 

Draco waited until it was time for others to give their memories. He took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves. "Potter was a brash idiot that did things then asked questions later. Youngest Seeker in over fifty years our first year here in Hogwarts. He was second to no one when he had the mind to be." He swallowed hard his heart unable to take much more but he found once the words started they didn't want to stop. "He was the one constant in my life. No matter what there was going on Potter always seemed to know when to show up. We fought hard sometimes against each other and sometimes at each other's sides. He had a zeal for life that I have only seen rivaled in children. He will be missed by all houses of this school and will always have a place at the tables of Gryffindor and Slytherin." 

"You don't belong here Malfoy." 

Draco looked up and saw the green light coming for him but he was prepared. If the person had been smarter they would have realized that they were doing Draco a favor. 

Just as the curse would have hit him a voice ran out in the silence of the room only one word "Malfoy!" 

 

The blonde woke up in a cold sweat. Quickly he made his way to the bathroom bringing up the contents of his stomach as his body shook. He made his way to the shower the dream running through his mind too rapidly and making him even more nervous and paranoid. 

"Ronald Weasley!" he called through floo powder into the fire and waiting. 

"Malfoy what the bloody hell?" Ron answered when he saw who was calling him in the middle of the night. 

"Where's Potter?" 

"You woke me up to ask where Harry is?" 

Draco tried to glare but there was to much going on in his mind. "Where the bloody hell is Potter!" 

"I dropped him off at Grimmauld Place after we got back from France. What is the problem?" 

"Nothing you could deal with." he said and quickly made his way to another floo. 

Draco made his way through the house ignoring the grumbling house elf. Potter was here somewhere and he was determined to make sure that the git was alive. The casket was still too fresh in his mind and for the first time he could freely admit he knew what he needed. The last door to be opened presented the boy who lived spread out over a king sized bed. Draco threw off his robes and settled into the bed pulling the other man in close. 

Harry started and looked seeing blonde hair and frowned. The scent of leather and cinnamon told him that he knew the person in his bed. "Malfoy?" 

"You're alive." 

"Very much so the last time I checked. Why are you in my bed?" 

Grey eyes looked into green and the knot that had been in Draco's stomach loosened a little. "You bloody git." He kissed him hard then buried his face into the tanned skin. 

"Draco?" he asked softly. 

"Scared the hell out of me." 

Harry shifted so he could lie back against the pillows and Draco moved with him still holding on. "What happened? What brought you here?" 

"You died on me." He whispered the strong sound of Harry's heartbeat in his ear lulling him into safe security. Sleep edged his brain and he shifted between Harry's legs. "You died on me before I could tell you that I love you." 

Tanned fingers ran through the blond locks. "I'm very much alive." he promised toeing off Draco's shoes. "Sleep. I'll be here when you wake up love." 

The blonde nodded completely unsure where or when he had a change of heart but he knew one thing. There was no way he would be allowing the former Gryffindor Golden Boy out of his sight. Not until he was awake enough to completely tell him the tale of how the Slytherin Ice Prince needed the Boy Who Lived and how much he truly loved him.


End file.
